Over Your Head
by White-Witch-Sakura
Summary: What if Jeff Tracy had a daughter instead of Alan? What would happen? Would any thing be the same after The Hood incident? it is finished
1. Kids are Home

Over your head

A girl about 14 with long blonde hair stood quietly in the shade of the balcony; she had left her dorm in such a hurry she was still wearing her school uniform. Her bags were packed and laid discarded on the ground to her right. Anyone could tell by the look on her face she was ready to go home.

"Fermat, There you are, are you ready to go home?" She asked with enthusiasm as her best friend joined her on the balcony.

"I… can't wait Panda." Fermat replied as he carefully set his heavy suitcases on the ground beside him.

"So what are you going to do when you get home Panda?" Fermat paused for a moment then continued, "I'm going to help f...f...fa...fa…dad with his in...In…inv... Research."

"Cool Fermat. I'm most likely going too laze around and maybe get dad to home school me. I can't stand Beth any more; thanks to her I have another bruise on my arm." Panda complained as she softly rubbed the bruise.

"You can't forget about the one on your eye, she h….hi... hi... punched you there again didn't she?" Fermat asked with a frown.

"Yeah, but I didn't start it at all!" Panda said in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, I know." Fermat quietly agreed

They hadn't been waiting in the shade long when a pink car pulled up to the curb in front of them. Out of the car stepped a beautiful lady with blonde hair and glamorous blue eyes. She had on a pretty pink outfit with matching shoed, basically she was the pretty princess in pink.

"Lady Penelope!" Panda and Fermat yelled as they ran to give her a hug.

"Hello, how are you this fine afternoon? Amanda what are you doing in that hideous uniform?" Lady Penelope asked with a smile before turning serious, asking, "What happened to your eye? You know that your father and brothers are not going to be very happy about this. Do you know who gave you that shiner?"

"Yes, I know, but I don't want to talk about it right now. I just want to get home Lady P." Amanda replied.

Lady Penelope nodded her head and let them into the car. Then Parker helped Lady Penelope in before loading the children's luggage, then climbed in the drivers seat ready to take them to Tracy Island.

"Parker to Tracy Island, and make it steady I want to make a call before we get there." Lady Penelope said.

"Yes, Milady." Parker replied.

At the Thunder Birds 

"Come on Virgil we needed that fire out 2 seconds ago. Scott I need status report. Gordon how are the workers, are any in need of medical attention?"

"The fire is out dad." Virgil replied.

"All systems are go." Scott answered.

"4 of the 6 workers need to be brought to the hospital. The closest is Pacific coast Hospital. 2 have major burns and the 2 other are going in and out of system shock. The last two are just in a daze." Gordon relayed.

"All right we are going to the hospital. We need to get there fast and easy, Scott can you clear the air ways for us and make sure that no airplanes are in the way?" Their father asked.

"Yes, sir, just follow me and you'll be fine." Scott replied

The Thunder Birds flew to the hospital in record time; they safely got the injured to the medical wing and then said good-bye. The Thunder Birds left with the grace of a falcon.

"Come on boys your sister and Fermat are on their way home, we need to be there when they get home." Jeff said to his sons.

"Alright Panda's coming home! I can't wait, the last time we saw her was when she had to change schools." Gordon said excitedly.

"Yeah Gordon that is still clear in my mind too, the idea of her fighting with that boy was scary, but at least she beat him. That made me proud." Scott replied.

"You know I really think he started the fight like Panda said, he looked like the type of kid that could weasel out of anything." Virgil accused.

It didn't take them long to return to the Island.

Penelope's Car

"Tracy Island up ahead, do you think we should wake the young ones up?"

"No, Parker I need to make a call first. Remember that black eye Panda has."

Parker nodded his head and slowed the car down to a slower flight. Lady Penelope nodded her head in thanks, and then dialed Jeff Tracy communicator sequence.

"Jeff Tracy here, what can I do for you Penny? How s the kids is every thing alright." Jeff asked.

"Jeff, it's wonderful to hear your voice, I have so thing to tell you before we arrive. Are the boys listening to this, if not I think you should let them, this concerns all of you." Lady Penelope said.

"Alright the boys are listening. What is it that you want us to hear?" Jeff asked after a brief pause

"When you get home you need to talk to Panda. I think that she's been in another fight. She has awful black eye and two bruises on her arm. I am quite sure that she didn't start this one, I believe it was self-defense. I think you should ask her I don't think she'll talk to me. I think I'm hitting the sore spot when I ask her what happened." Lady Penelope said in a hushed tone.

"Alright I'll have a talk with her when she gets home. I think she just wants to be like her brothers. They brawl all the time; she just doesn't want to get left behind." Jeff told Lady Penelope.

When the conversation ended Parker brought the car in for a landing. When they were closer to the island Penelope spotted the other Tracy's standing not far from the launch pad, waiting to greet their sister and friends.

"Come on Lass, Lad, your home on Tracy Island. Miss Panda, it looks like your family is here to greet you." Parker said as he gently shook Panda and Fermat awake after they had landed.

Panda and Fermat got out of the pink car followed by Lady Penelope, and Parker.

"Dad, Scott, Virgil, Gordon! I missed you so much." Panda yelled as she ran at them. "How are you guys? Did anything exciting happen while I was away?"

"Hold it squirt, there is plenty of time for questions," Jeff said before asking some questions of his own. "Is that a black eye? Who did you get it from, and where did these bruises come from?" Jeff asked his daughter indicating the bruises forming on her arms.

"Don't worry dad, I just got into a scuffle but every thing is fine." She said lightly

"Amanda Tracy, it is my job to worry. I'm your father, I know you got into a fight at school again and I want you to tell me what happened." Jeff said sternly

Amanda dropped her head down to look at the ground in shame. She couldn't look him, she knew she had disappointed him and it hurt.

"There is this girl at school who made it her life passion to make my life miserable every day. I finally got tired of it so I confronted her with the help of a teacher, they spoke to her and she agreed to leave me alone, at least until the teacher left. Once we were alone she punched me in the face then left like nothing happened. I looked for her for a while but I couldn't find her. A few days ago she found me again and we kind of got into a little fight." Panda said still staring at the ground.

Virgil, Scott, and Gordon were listening; all three of them silently cheered her on. They also knew that their dad would give her a lecture if they did not intervene.

"Dad come on she told you she did it in self defense, at least she didn't throw the first punch. You might want to home school her, you know so we can keep a close eye on her." Gordon said with a wink.

"I wouldn't say home schooling but defiantly don't punish her for sticking up for herself." Scott chimed in.

"Alright I won't give you the same speech I gave your brothers, but I will say no more fighting." Jeff paused then smiled before saying. "Welcome home Panda Bear. It's nice to have my baby girl back. Let's get in the house so we can eat. I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry." Jeff said as he hugged and kissed his daughter.

Panda Ran at Scott and jumped on his back. Virgil started to laugh and Gordon Jumped on his back.

"Mush Scott, to the dinner table."

"Yeah mush Virgil."

Every one was laughing and having a good time and listening to Panda and Fermat talk about school. Lady Penelope made a comment about the hideous uniforms. After dinner was done everyone went his or her separate ways. Scott went to TB1's silo, Gordon went to his room to paint, Virgil took Panda into the living room to teach her the piano, and Jeff went to the control room to talk to John. 

Jeff sat down at the control desk and called John. "Base to Thunder Bird 5, hey John how are you is every thing okay?"

"Hey Dad, everything is fine. We have a few storm warnings though. We have a major typhoon heading toward Japan; there is a hurricane heading toward Texas and Florida. We haven't received any calls about anything yet. I have been monitoring the weather patterns, just be ready if the calls come in okay." John said.

"Ok, will do, your sister is home for spring break. She was in a fight again; I am getting really tired of her coming home with black eyes and bruises. I think I'm just going to have her home schooled here at the island." Jeff told his second oldest son.

Panda walked in to the control room to find her father talking to John. She had come in here to say good night and get a good night kiss.

"Hey Johnny how are you is every thing okay in TB 5? I've never asked what this question before, but I am just dying to find out, what does the world look like to you? Do we look like little ants running around or does it look like a big blueberry?" Panda asked John jokingly.

"Well Tracy Island looks like a tiny spot, and the world believe it or not looks like your baseball. So squirt how are you doing I hear you got into a fight at school again. Did you get caught?" John said and asked with a smile.

"I'm fine and no I did not get caught."

"That's my girl; just don't let your brothers hear you say that. Well goodnight squirt don't let the bugs bite."

"Night John. See you in the morning. Night Daddy."

"Night Baby." Jeff replied

The Next Day 

Panda woke with a groan of pain. It was that time of month, and the cramps hit hard.

'Life for a girl should not be this painful. I did nothing to deserve this at all.' Panda thought.

Panda got up and out of bed, and went to the bathroom to change her clothes. Now she had to change the sheets too.

'Great, just great now I have to tell the guys why I can't go swimming.'

Panda went to the kitchen to make a nice cup of warm milk to smooth the pain. She hadn't been there for very long when her long time friend came in. He had tan skin and black hair, his eyes matched his hair, and he also had a nice six-pack. She had a crush on him for a long time, but he never knew.

"Hey Amanda welcome home. I didn't see you yesterday, where were you?" he asked.

"Hey David, I was with dad and every one else. I didn't see you either. Where were you, did you get eaten by a sea monster, maybe it decided to spit you back out?" Panda joked.

"I was in the lab with Brains and Fermat. Fermat said Hello for you. Oh Brains said hello too." David told Amanda.

Amanda nodded her head before leaving the kitchen to look for her brothers. She still had to tell them that she could not go swimming with them. Panda walked to the pool to see the Gordon dunking Virgil, and Scott reading the news.

"Hey guys I'm going to have to cancel the swimming." Panda said in a soft tone.

"Why squirt? Is anything wrong, I thought that you wanted to swim with us?" Scott asked.

Gordon and Virgil looked at their sister in puzzlement. She likes to swim and would not miss it for the world, what was stopping her now.

"I don't know how to tell you. It's kind of embarrassing, you see…" Panda said then trailed off.

"What's so embarrassing that you can't swim Panda?" Gordon asked.

Virgil hit his brother on the top of the head softly and whispered in his ear.

"She's on her period, and she's afraid to swim. So don't make her, or I'll pound you a new one. Ok?"

Gordon nodded his head in reply and swam up to her.

"It's ok you can help me by timing my laps. Ok?"

Panda smiled at her brother in thanks, then grabbed the timer from Scott, and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry Scott, I really want to go swimming, and stuff with your guys. But I have really bad cramps." Panda said with her head down.

"Don't worry your not ruining anything. we can still do stuff together, it's not like its the end of the world." Scott replied.

After timing Gordon's laps, Panda went for a walk down by the shore. She found that walking on the nice warm sand was peaceful and refreshing to say at least. She was alone, no one bothered her here.

Somewhere off the Coast

"Mullion get ready for the invasion of Tracy Island. Transom set the target for thunder Bird 5. I want to get them in their blind spot. They won't know what hit them." said a man with an evil grin.

"Target is set would you like me to fire it now sir?" Asked a woman with what look like un-brushed hair.

"Yes, Transom fire the missile Mullion I want you on scope. I want the Thunder Birds to never forget what The Hood did to them." The Hood laughed evilly

Transom smiled and pushed the bottom for the missile. The missile flew up to Thunder Bird 5, and hit in the right side of the space station.

"Direct hit sir, the Tracy's are leaving the Island in Thunder Bird 3. Do you wish to go to shore?" Transom asked.

"Yes, I do but I also want you to block their radio waves. I want complete control over everything." The Hood said.

Space Station (Before the missile hits)

"Let's check the weather, the typhoon is just rearing off the coast of Japan and looks like it will hit the South end and it may miss Tokyo all together. Now back to you Danny." The newsman said.

John was paying little attention to the news, he was playing cards on the monitor when the space station was hit with a powerful blast.

"What the? Thunder Bird 5 to Tracy Island! Mayday! Mayday! Come in Thunder Bird 5 has been hit. MAYDAY!" John screamed as he was blasted to the other side of the bridge.


	2. The Tracy Family in Danger

Chapter 2

Tracy Island 

Jeff Tracy sat at his desk in the control room working on some files, his boys were in the lounge, Amanda was walking on the beach, and Brains was in the lab with his son working on one of their new and exciting inventions.

'Thunder Bird 5 to Tracy Island! Mayday! Mayday! Come in; Thunder bird 5 has been hit! MAYDAY!" John's panicked voice filled the control room, causing his father to jump before he turned to the communication panel.

"John, I'm here what's going on up there? JOHN!" Jeff yelled into the open channel. When he didn't receive an answer, he turned to his other children. "Scott, Virgil, Gordon! Head to Thunder Bird 3 Silos now! We're going to Thunder Bird 5, John is in trouble!" Jeff yelled as he sounded the alarm. "Brains you have control of rescue operations. I think that Thunderbird 5 has been hit by a meteor." With that Jeff and his sons disappeared, headed toward Thunderbird 3.

"Brains, this is Jeff, Thunderbird 3 is ready for take off, are we clear?"

"You are clear for ttttttt. . . . . . .tttttttt. . . . . . .launch, have a safe flight."

"FAB Brains. Thunder Birds are GO!"

Thunder Bird 3 rose from out of the ground and launched into space at an alarming speed.

Fermat turned and ran down to the beach to where Amanda was walking.

"A…A…Am … Amanda." Fermat cried out of breath.

"Whoa Fermat breathe, breathe the sweet air." Amanda said with a giggle as she caught Fermat so he wouldn't fall. "What's going on, where is the emergency?" Amanda asked as Fermat pulled away.

"Hey Amanda, how are you, is everything alright? Fermat, what's wrong?" David said as he came out of the forest.

"No, Amanda you need to know, Thunder Bird 5 has been hit by a mmmm…mm..mee… Meteor, and your family just left." Fermat said to both of his friends. The color left Amanda's face as she stared at Fermat.

"Is John alright?" Amanda asked as looked up at the sky with worry for John. She then looked to the sea. And saw a submarine surface not far from shore.

"Oh my God! Look at that. I don't think a Meteor hit the space station. That sub looks like it carries missiles on it. I think someone may have targeted Thunderbird 5. I think we need to tell Dad. They might be in trouble." Amanda said

"Look they're coming to shore. What about my Dad. He's still in the control room!" Fermat cried as they watched the submarine move closer to shore.

The three of them ran to the Villa and snuck into the vent shaft as the occupants of the submarine made their way to shore.

Inside the three children climbed around till they came to a room with nobody in it.

"Let's get out here okay. We need to be able to run if we need to. This is the easiest place. Fermat we need to warn your dad before those people find a way into the house." Amanda said as she sat down to think.

"Come on, we need to get to the control room." Fermat said as he made his way out of the room to warn his father.

Once they reached the control room Amanda explained what they had seen on the beach. "I think we need to contact my dad, He needs to know that we are being invaded. Amanda said as she stared at Brains.

"I agree." Brains said as he opened a communication channel to Thunderbird three. They all began to worry when there was no answer. "Dad never ignores a message. It doesn't matter what he's doing." After several more attempts with no answer, Amanda turned to Brains. "Brains I think we should hide in the tubes, at least until we can make contact with Thunderbird three. You hide in that one and we'll hide in the other one, maybe those people won't be able to find us if they make it into the control room.".

Brains nodded his head and hid. Amanda then pushed both boys into the other tube and shut the grate. Now all she had to do was find a place for her to hide. She turned away from the tube when she heard a strange noise at the locked door. The intruders had found their way into the house and to the control room. Amanda was in trouble. The door crashed opened to show two men and a woman. One man was black with a mean look on his face; the other was Asian and had that creepy feeling of power. He had no hair and dark brown, very intimidating eyes.

"Who the hell are you? What are you doing in my home?" Amanda demanded while standing in front of the computer screen.

"Now my dear girl why don't you stop being demanding and go sit in the chair over there." The Hood demanded

Amanda felt a strange presence in her mind.

The Hood looked at her when she didn't move. She just stood there defiantly not following his orders.

"Are you not afraid of me? Am I not scary enough for you to back down? Let's just see what's going on in that little head of yours my dear." The Hood said with a twisted grin. He put out his hand as if he was going to reach for her head. Then his eyes turned red. The presence in her mind soon became an unbearable searing pain.

'What is he doing to me? What's going on why is the room spinning?' Amanda thought. 'What is that feeling? It should not be there at all. Something in my mind! How is he doing this? STOP! MAKE IT ALL STOP!'

The Hood got into Amanda's mind with some difficulty, and then proceeded to try to find every thing she held dear. He wanted to break her and use her against her family, but something was not right, for his head started to hurt.

Amanda was on the floor with her hands on her head and crying. She has never felt this much pain.

"Wh… Whh What are you dooo…… doing to me? Stop it! It Hurts. Do you enjoy watching me in pain?" Amanda asked. The pain was becoming unbearable, and she felt the world fall a way from her.

"Just sleep child while every thing is going to hell. You don't need to be awake for me to use you." The Hood said with an evil look on his face

In Thunderbird 3

"Virgil I want you to get the readings for Thunderbird 5. I want to know exactly what we're dealing with, Scott I want you and Gordon to get the medical supplies ready, we may need them when we get there. Am I clear boys?" Jeff asked

"Yes Sir, the readings are coming in now and things don't look good. There is a hole in section 4 and breached in sections 2 and 6 the oxygen levels are dropping at a very slow rate. John is still alive, but very hurt." Virgil relayed the information.

"All medical supplies are ready. How's John dad, we only have a fixed amount of painkillers." Scott said

"Dad I got all fire gear is ready, I suggest we get into our fire suits we are docking in less than 4 minutes." Gordon said.

Jeff Tracy nodded his head and got ready for the docking procedures. He was worried about John and how that last transmission came in. His last transmission was full of static and panic.

"We are docking in 5.4.3.2.1. We are docked and ready to get aboard." Gordon told everyone.

Once docked every one rushed out of Thunderbird 3, and into the air lock of Thunderbird 5.

"Lets get these doors open now boys. Your brother is in pain and needs his family." Jeff said.

The airlock slid open to reveal the destruction in the control room.

"Gordon get these fires out on the double! Virgil you help him, Scott you and I will tend to John. Now move Boys!" Jeff yelled over the roaring flames as he made his way to his injured son.

John heard voices and opened his eyes, only to shut them in pain. "Dad, guys is that you? Boy am I glad to see you." John said with a dazed look on his face.

"John you ok? What hurts the most?" Scott asked as he approached his brother.

"My arm" he paused, "Sorry, everything does." John said with attempted humor.

Soon Jeff was holding his son by his shoulders so Scott could rap a bandage around John's ribs.

"Alright let's get out of here and back to the island so Brains can take over the medical treatment." Jeff told the boys.

Gordon nodded his head then headed to the air lock. He put in the code for it to open, but it stayed shut He took a calming breath then tried again. When he received the same response he turned to his father.

"Dad the lock won't open, the door is jammed!" Gordon told them.

Before Jeff had a chance to answer the communication panel cracked to life. "Hello my dear Thunderbirds, it looks to me that you are in a very dangerous situation."

Thank you, Darkangel2005 for the help you did on my story. Every body thank her. And thank you for the wonderful reviews!


	3. GoodBye Amanda?

Chapter 3

"Hello Thunder Birds, it looks to me that you are in a very dangerous situation." The Hood said

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Jeff demanded.

"Oh don't worry about your house; you should be more worried about your lives. You can call me The Hood."

"What do you want, and why are you doing this? Are you the reason Thunderbird 5 was hit? I knew it wasn't an accident." Jeff said, the anger dripping off of every word he spoke.

"Yes I am the one responsible for the attack on your precious Thunderbird 5; it didn't take you very long to figure that out. It appears you are smarter than you look." The Hood said with a smile.

"Why are you doing this?" Jeff asked

The Hood continued to smile for a moment before he broke the silence. "There was a very dangerous mission in a mine a few years ago, you thunderbirds showed up to save the day, but you missed something, that day you saved everyone, but me. You even saved my dear brother, Kyrano, so now I'm back to repay the favor, I want your family to feel the same pain that I did. Transom turn up the heat a little, make them sweat." The hood said with an evil gleam in his eyes.

Jeff stood there looking at the man that easily hit Thunder Bird 5 and than invaded his home. He said that he wanted them to feel the same pain he did, but what is he going to do now.

"Dad what are we going to do we can't help the others if we are stuck up here. Do you think they're hiding?" Scott asked in a very low voice, but not low enough The Hood heard them.

"So there are more people on this Island than just the one child? Thank you for that piece of interpreting and very useful information boy." The Hood said.

"What child are you talking about Hood?" Virgil exploded over the com-link.

"Mullion, wake the girl up. I believe her family would like to speak with her." The hood said as he turned away from the screen to face the angry looking man behind him

"With pleasure sir." The man said as he walked to the unconscious child on the floor. "Get up you stupid girl." He said as he kicked her prone body with one of his solid boots. When he grew tired of kicking her he through several punches at her now bruised and battered body, finally with a soft moan Amanda's eyes snapped open. Mullion reached down and hauled the poor girl to her feet.

"Amanda are you ok? If you lay one more filthy hand on her I swear that I am going to kill you!" Scott ground out between clenched teeth.

"Amanda, baby are you ok, where are the others?" Jeff asked as worry and fear for his youngest child and only daughter fought to take over his body.

"Yeah dad, I'm fine. I'm the only one here. Everyone else managed to get off of the island before these jackasses showed up and ruined the day." Amanda said with a hint of pained laughter.

"That is all fine. I have what I came here for anyway." The Hood said with another evil smile. "I finally have you, Jeff Tracy World renowned Astronaut, and leader of The Thunderbirds. I am going to make you suffer more than you can ever know. Not only are you stuck up there, powerless to help your precious daughter; you will also be forced to loose something while you are up there. I will take her from you, but I will not kill her." The Hood paused to savor the reaction of the Tracy men before he continued, "In a few moments your child will no longer know who you are. She will be mine. I will take her and raise her as my own, and you will be forced to live out your final days watching her world crumble and be rebuilt to hate everything that you have created." The Hood laughed as Jeff and his sons broke into a chorus of pleas and curses.

"Give me back my sister you asshole. Why are so hell bent on being a jackass. Let my sister go and leave my family alone. Leave her alone damn it!" Gordon yelled at The Hood the anger finally taking over as he stared at his sister. Her calm collected face almost frightening.

"Do you have anything you wish to say to your family?" The Hood asked as Mullion forced Amanda closer to the mad man who held her and her family hostage.

Amanda smiled as she stared at the faces of her father and brothers. "I love you guys. I know that you will find a way to beat him dad. I'm not afraid. I know that you will help me, you always have, so don't lose faith and keep safe." Amanda said, her smile never wavering.

"I think that is enough talk for now, Jeff, boys say goodbye to your sister." The Hood said as he drew out a needle filled with a mysterious black liquid from his robes and sunk it into her neck. Within seconds the needle was empty, the liquid surging through her body. Soon after the needle was taken out of her neck Amanda closed her eyes and began to sway violently, then she collapsed in an unconscious heap, her memories being erased as she slept.

AN: Ok people I need a vote on what is going to happen to Amanda. Is she really going to lose her memory for good, or do you think she should have a temporary memory block. I am having a hard time thinking up what to do.

Also I want everyone to give Darkangle2005 a good thank you for the chapter. I was doing exams this week and had her write the chapter for me. I gave her what I wanted and here is the wonderful chapter.

And Guess what people: SCHOOLS OUT! SUMMER IS HERE

Everyone Have a great summer and thank you for all your reviews

Please check out Drakangel2005's story "Last Mission" it is really good


	4. ANAuthor Note

Ok, hi there. This is WhiteWitchSakura, and I want to thank everyone for the review for my story "Over Your Head". I know that I am going to get flames and really mean reviews. You can send them and I will use them for my fire to roast marshmallows out in the back yard.

I need to ask Carla a question since I can't e-mail her. You want me to kill off Amanda? Why, she is the main character, if I kill her off now, then I don't have a story. Also where do you see Amanda being a brat? If you think that you can give me some good ideas, which would be really great, then send them to me.

Carla have you ever written a story before? (I don't mean to sound rude or anything like it.) Because it is a very hard thing to do, and I have dyslexia, which by the way adds to the problem of not being able to have good grammar. Plus if you don't like the story then don't read it. It is out there for people to read and enjoy.

I hope that you are not offended by any thing I said, and hope that you see the story in a different way then what you see now. If not oh well have a great day and I hope you enjoy you life as it is.

The next chapter is going to come out maybe next week for I have to help plan a wedding and 3 different b-days. Hay me!


	5. they are gone

Chapter 4 

Jeff could only stare at the screen in horror, just hoping that this was just a bad joke or dream that he would wake up from any second. Around him, his sons were yelling and cursing at the man who threatened their family. He stood there in shock, wanting nothing more than to follow his son's actions. He wanted to yell and scream at the man who had hurt his youngest child and only daughter, but most of all, he wanted to rip The Hoods head off. He wanted to make him pay for his actions.

"Jeff, my friend, I do believe that is all for now my work here is done." The Hood paused to smile before he continued to speak. "I do believe I will be leaving you now, so long and have a miserable life, I would send you picture of _my _daughter, but you will be dead in a few moments." The Hood broke off with a sick laugh before turning to his henchmen. "Transom I need you to turn off all of the life support systems, I want them to die slowly." The Hood ordered with a sick grin before ending the transmission.

At the Tracy's House

As The Hood and his minions left, David, Fermat, and Brains tumbled out of the tubes.

"Shit, I didn't have enough power to stop him. Fermat, Brains turn the life support for Thunder Bird 5 back on, and give them back control. I'll see if I can track down The Hood, then I'll let the authorities know that Amanda has gone missing." David said as the three of them ran around the room to get their tasks complete.

David went to find his dad while Brains and Fermat immediately went to work on restoring power and life support back to Thunderbird 5, they had to get the Tracy's down from space that was the only chance they had of saving Amanda.

"Brains t..ttt..o Thunder Bird 5 can you r…r. . r. . r.. hear me? Mr. Tracy, can you hear me?"

"Mr. T…T..Tracy pppll..plea…Please answer." Brains and Fermat called.

"DAMN IT JEFF, WAKE UP ANSWER ME! YOUR DAUGHTER NEEDS YOU!" Brains Yelled at the screen trying to get someone to answer on the other end of the transmission.

The silence of the room was broken in two when Jeff's angry voice filled the control room. "Brains I know that my daughter needs me and I intend to get her back. Give Thunder Bird 5 control, we're coming back. Get medical supplies ready John needs medical attention." Jeff said as power was restored to TB5.

Somewhere else

( AN: can't think of a place sorry)

"Wake up the girl, Transom, her day of torture is about to begin. First we are going to tell her that the reason she is in this mess is because of the Thunder Birds. Better yet Mullion you wake her up." The Hood said

Mullion nodded his head and walked out of the room only to return a moment later carrying Amanda Tracy. He stopped in front of The Hood and dropped her there. When she hit the floor she cried out in pain.

"Wake up you little Bitch, your 'father wants to talk to you." Mullion sneered

Amanda rolled over onto her stomach and gasped in pain. She slowly got up off the ground, everything was spinning and she couldn't remember anything for the life of her.

"What the hell happened? Where the hell am I? Who are you and what do you want with me?" Amanda Demanded 'Why is everything so fuzzy? I don't remember anything at all, what happened? Who are these people? They don't look friendly to me.' Amanda swayed back and forth then fell to her knees.

Transom walked over to her and injected a dark purple liquid into her neck. Amanda head stared to pound and felt like it was going to explode.

"Now Amanda, you only talk when spoken to, is that understood. Every time you speak out you will have that injected in to you, and trust me with enough it'll do some damage to your brain. You don't want to be stupid know do you? The Hood asked her with amusement in his voice.

"No sir, I don't want to be an idiot." Amanda said as she fought to remember anything she could.

"Good." The Hood said as he waved his henchmen over to his side. "Transom, Mullion I want you to take her to Block 1. I want her to know why she's in this predicament, I want you to cause her pain, I want her to hate the Thunderbirds and everything that they stood for." The Hood Laughed as Transom and Million nodded then dragged Amanda out of the room and into her new life.

2 Years Later

"Have you found her yet Transom? How hard can it be to find her, she's just a stupid little girl." The Hood's voice held a hint of anger as he spoke to Transom. "She is still very weak from the 'treatment', her muscle should be locking up soon then you should be able to find her easily, at least she won't be running around anymore." The Hood Yelled, he was quickly loosing his patience.

"Sir, we have found her, she is in sector B with the communications and weapons development. Shall I drop the cage before she makes another move?" Transom asked.

The Hood gave the order to let the cage fall and trap Amanda. But what they didn't know was that Amanda had rigged the cameras.

'I have been stuck here for as long as I can remember, and I don't want to be here anymore. I can't take the pain they put me through, it fells like they are trying to kill me slowly, and I don't want to die. The Hood said it was The Thunderbirds fault that I am here in the first place. So I think that I'm going to pay The Thunderbirds a visit and give them a piece of my mind and maybe some pain for all the trouble they have caused me. I know for a fact I did not deserve this, I don't even know who my family is, but I know The Hood is not my father! My dad would never do this to me. Would he?' Amanda thought as she ran thought the halls.

'How to get out of here? This place is a maze, and I only have six minutes before they get the cameras back online.' Amanda thought to herself as she continued to run

Amanda ran down another hallway only to run into Mullion and one of his underlings. Amanda turned to run down the side corridor, only to run into a dead end.

"Shit! Where to now!" Amanda yelled in panic.

"You kid over here jump out the window and into the ocean. You do know how to swim right? Hurry or they will find you." Said a young guy about the age for 23.

Amanda took the good offer and jumped out the window and in to the water below. Amanda hasn't been out side in what she thought was all her life.

'Thanks man I don't know who you are, but thank you very much. Now to find The Thunderbirds, I am not going to let them get a way from me. I have suffered too much pain because of them!

Amanda wandered around the countryside for hours, staying just out of sight of the road so that The Hood's cars would not be able to chase her down. She had to find place to rest soon, her legs were killing her.

Just as she was about to give up hope she saw a small farmhouse up ahead, she walked to it and knocked, as she stood there, her world shifted, sending her to the ground. She had pushed her body too far; she only hoped she would be safe when she wake up.

The Tracy's

It had been two years and the Tracy's were still looking for their missing family member. Scott had taken it upon himself to go out every day to look for his kid sister, hoping to return with her.

John monitors the airwaves for any word about her or The Hood in case he would get money out of them. God how he missed his sister's little chats and the games they used to play, all he wanted was to have her back. He had promised himself many times that he would be the one find her.

Virgil helps their dad in the business and with the press on how they fell on that this is the two-year anniversary of their sister kidnapping. God how he wants to kill The Hood for what he has done.

Gordon had locked himself in his room for the day. He has not given up hope that she is still alive and kicking. He just wants his little terror of a sister back, the Island is not as it used to be with her giggles and yells at the boys. Gordon and Amanda were like two peas in a pod, but now the pod is separated.

Everyone has tried to get the boys out of the mood they are in for the last hour. When a rescue came in the boys had to push aside their feelings and go into action.

"Alright boys lets get going, I want this mission done and over with. Okay, am I clear?" Jeff Tracy said

Brains went to the control panel with the help of his son Fermat and his friend David.

"Thunder Birds are Go!"

"The emergency is at Uuuu..uuunn..unittteed…London. Be careful it is a mm..aa.ssiv…big earthquake and everything is coming down. We nnn..nnnee… have to get all of the civilians out of there okay." Brains said with a slight stutter.

"FAB Brains." Said The Thunderbirds

TBC

Hey everyone I like to take this time to thank everyone. I have been really busy and am finally giving you chapter 4. thanks to my dear Darkangel2005 for all the help. With out her this story would never be the way it is now.

bows to Darkangel2005 and thanks to the readers for all the reviews. It makes me want to cry.

Thank you all so much.


	6. Found?

Chapter 5

I don't own the thunder birds i just using them, but Amanda, Lucy, and Daivd are mine.

"Nnn.. What happened? Where am I?"

"Shh… Everything will be okay. You are very dehydrated, and need to rest." The quiet, soothing voice of a young woman filled the darkness of the room not far from where Amanda laid.

"Okay. Wake me up in time for dinner Mom."

"Okay." The woman's soft voice spoke again as Amanda drifted off to sleep once again.

Next Day

"Ah, awake are you, don't worry your safe. Are you feeling any better?" The young woman asked as Amanda forced herself into a sitting position; she had a very startled and confused look on her young face. The woman could only smile before offering Amanda a brief explanation. "I found you out side my front door; you were in pretty bad shape. I have some questions I would like to ask, if that is okay with you." The young woman asked then paused and waited for an answer.

"Okay."

"First off my name is Lucy, now what is your name and where did you come from? How old are you?"

"My name is Amanda, I don't know what my last name is. I don't know where I come from. I don't remember much of anything before the last two years. I was hurt and punished for things unclear to me, the man who hurt me said he was my father, but that just feels wrong." Amanda paused for a moment to think about her last statement before she took a deep breath and continued. "I think I am 15 or 16, I'm not sure though." Amanda said to Lucy.

"You must be hungry and in need of a nice hot shower, I'll make lunch and get you some clean clothes." Amanda nodded her head and went to the bathroom, as Lucy went to the kitchen to prepare lunch for the two of them.

Once in the quiet kitchen Lucy turned on the T.V., and put the news on.

"This is the 12:00 news and I'm Paula Frank. We are now going to Frank Black live in London where a major earthquake has just hit. Now to you Frank." Said the red haired newswoman.

"Thank you…" The T.V. was turned off as Amanda walked in to the kitchen.

"So, Amanda where do you want to go, how can I help you? Do you want me to help you find out how you really are?" Lucy asked as she put a turkey sandwich on the table.

Amanda smiled and sat down at the table. "Don't get me wrong Miss Lucy, but I don't really know you that well and I just want to do one thing." Amanda said

Lucy raised a delicate eyebrow and nodded her head. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want too. I just want to help you, my sister lost her memory too, but now she has it back. I think your family would like to see you again. So what do you say? Do you want to get a blood test to find out who you are, or do you just want to forget them and never figure out who you really are." Lucy said with worry written on her face.

"You would help me just out of the goodness of your heart. For someone you don't even know. Like I said before, the one that had me said that he was my father, but I heard him talking to his workers about some guy and called him my father. I want to meet him, but I don't remember his name. They kept telling me that I should blame the Thunderbirds for all that they put me through. I don't now who the Thunder Birds are, but I want to find out. I want to meet my father" Amanda told Lucy with sorrow laced in her voice.

After about 4 minutes of just silence and eating Lucy looked at the clock, it read 12:45 pm.

"Amanda would you mind helping me with my horses, I would very much appreciate it. Then I will get the truck ready and drive you to the hospital for a check up. What do you say?" asked Lucy.

Amanda nodded her head in answer, and followed Lucy to the barn to help with the feeding, watering, grooming, and cleaning of the stalls.

Later that day

"Alright now we have the chores done lets go shower, change and get to the hospital to see if we can get find out who you really are." Lucy says as she handed Amanda a new pair of clothes.

After showering and getting everything together, Lucy and Amanda went to the old truck, and left the Ranch, the turned onto a dirt road and headed toward the city.

"Miss Lucy, how far do you live from the city?"

"About an Hour and a half."

Amanda nodded her head, as they continued to make their way down main Highway. When Amanda saw one of The Hoods black cars she gave a startled gasp.

"Oh Shit!" Amanda said as she ducked under the window of the truck.

"What's wrong Amanda" Lucy asked, concern filling her features as she stole a glance at the young girl next to her.

"The man that had me is in that car." Amanda said in a small-terrified voice.

"Just stay down and don't worry they are speeding up and turning down the exit ramp to the forest trail. So just calm down okay." Lucy reassured Amanda.

Amanda did calm down and sat up in the seat. Amanda and Lucy made small talk on the way to the hospital to make the time fly.

The City

"Scott why are we hear again?" Gordon asked as he followed his brother down the busy city street.

"Because dad wanted to us to get the new engines for Tracy one and Tracy two. You are really a bird brain." Scott told his younger brother.

Scott and Gordon were just crossing the street when a truck slammed on its breaks.

"OH SHIT!" yelled both Gordon, Scott and the two people in the truck.

The two people jumped out of the car and ran to see if they were all right.

"Oh my god I am so sorry I didn't mean to do that." Said a young woman with blond hair and brown eyes.

"Its okay we are not hurt in any way, just scared out of our wits." Scott said to the young woman.

"Let me make it up to you and buy you a late lunch. It's the least I can do." The young woman said.

Scott looked at his brother who just shrugged his shoulders and said okay.

"My Name is Lucy and this is Amanda. We are just going to the hospital to get a blood test to see who her family is. She has lost her memory and wants to meet her family." Lucy told them

Scott and Gordon turned to see a young blonde girl that look a lot like their mother. Scott knew immediately that this was his missing little sister.

"Amanda is that you? Is that really you? Gordon its Amanda, can you believe it, it's our little sister, we finally found her!" Scott said in pure happiness as he moved to embrace her.

Amanda was looking at the two young men and got a searing headache. Like something was trying to force its way back into her mind.

_Flashback_

"Scott, I'm scared. There are monsters under my bed, and they are going to eat me when I fall a sleep. Can I sleep in here with you please." Asked a six-year-old Amanda.

"Who told you that there are monsters under you bed?" Scott asked as he tried to hide his smile from the frightened girl.

"Gordon, he said that when I fall a sleep they were going to eat me and I would never see any of you again. I'm scared Scott, I don't want to be eaten I want to see you and daddy tomorrow and forever and ever." Cried Amanda

Scott picked Amanda up and put her in bed with him and tucked her in. She curled up to him and fell asleep immediately, Scott soon followed but not after promising to hurt Gordon in the morning.

End Flashback 

The memory quickly faded only to be replaced by another one shortly after.

Flashback 

Amanda was walking down the beach her home on the island and saw Thunder Bird 1 and 2 take off for anther mission. She was proud of her family, but sad at the same time. Something could go wrong at any given moment and she wouldn't even be able to help. Gordon had told her that if anything happened to him that she could have his medals, and that he loved her for all his life.

She too told him that if any thing were to happen to her that he could have her bracelets. Amanda had only been 9 at the time.

The guys returned and Amanda jumped them all at the door to the silos.

"Guys how'd it go was everything smooth, I want to hear everything."

"Whoa slow down Panda we need to take a break ok then we will tell you everything. Ok." Said her older brother Gordon. As he, Scott, Virgil, and her dad sat down in the living room.

"I'll get you guys some water, I bet you guys need it." Panda said as she went to the kitchen to fix them all a glass.

End Flashback 

Amanda headache became too much for her and she collapsed. Scott caught her as she fell and pulled her to his chest and held her there. To him it almost felt like she would just disappear if he let her go. Him and his family have been looking for her for 2 years now and they finally found her, there was no way he was going to loose her again.

Lucy looked back and forth between Amanda and the young men. When Amanda fainted, she sprang into action.

"Put her in the truck and get into the back, I'm taking her to the hospital. Now do it!" Lucy told them with force.

With that Scott got into the front seat and put Amanda on his lap and held her in his arms. His mind was going a mile a minute.

'We found her! We finally found our baby sister and we are not going to lose sight of her again.' Scott thought.

When they got to the hospital they brought her into the emergency waiting room. The nurse at the counter saw them and called for the doctor to come quick. The Doctor and other nurse took her and put her on a bed and rolled her out of the waiting room.

"Gordon I want you to call dad and tell him we found Amanda, Here is my cell phone." Scott told his brother before following the nurses and his sister.

Gordon quickly walked outside and called home, the ringing making him nervous and shaky.

"Hello, Scott is that you?"

"Dad this is Gordon, I want to know if you are sitting down."

"Yes I am, what is it did something happen to Scott?" Their father asked.

"No dad Scott's just find, but I have better news. We found Amanda! We are at St. Paul's hospital and I think you should get down here. Dad I can't talk long I want to see if she's ok. So I'm going to go back in ok."

"Yes son go back in and I will be there soon with Virgil and John" Cried Jeff before hanging up the phone.

Tracy Island

Jeff Tracy sat back in his chair and cried, after a while he called Virgil over the intercom.

"Virgil, Fermat, Kyrano, David, and Brains will all of you come to my office now please." Jeff said with a wavering voice.

After he called them he turned to the controls and called John who was in the space station.

"Base to Thunder Bird 5 can you read me."

"I read you dad. What's wrong?" John asked as he saw tears run down his fathers face.

At that time everyone else came in to the office, to see Jeff with tears cascading down his face, but happiness was shining is his blue eyes.

"What's the problem dad? Is there something wrong with Scott and Gordon?" asked Virgil.

"I want everyone to sit and then I will tell you, ok."

Everyone took a seat were they could fine one. Jeff looks at everyone to see that they were ready for then good news.

"I have some very good news, your brother just told me that they have found Amanda. We need to get to the hospital to see if she is alright. I want Virgil and David to go up to Thunder bird 5 to get John and bring him here. I think he would love to see Amanda face to face. Now get a move on it." Jeff Tracy told them.

'They did it! Oh my God they found Amanda! Oh how I would have dreamed to have been there.' Virgil's mind raced, as he got ready to take Thunder Bird 3 to Thunder Bird 5.

'Way to go Scott, you found our little sister. I can't believe it, after all that looking it paid off. We are finally going to see her. Our little terror of a sister.' John thought to him self

David just cried that his loved one was found. He had such a crush on her that is was hard for him to just live with out her. When she was kidnapped he had tried to stop The Hood from using his mind control on Amanda from the tubes, but he wasn't strong enough. Now he had a chance to make it up to her and tell her how he felt.

"Thunder Bird 3 is ready for take off." Virgil said to his father.

"Thunder Birds are Go!" Jeff replied to Virgil.

TBC

AN: Hey everyone, sorry for the delay I had been grounded from the computer for having messy room. :D I now give you Chapter 5 with the Amazing help of Darkangel2005 Bows down to Darkangel2005

I will be working on Chapter 6 on my free time for my mother has decided to home school me this summer.

I very much appreciate all the reviews I am getting and even the flames for the keep the fire lit so I can roast marshmallows Hay!

Summer has started for America (Texans May 28)

So I hope that everyone who is now starting summer is going to have a Blast.

Oh and don't for get to get plenty of watermelon. They are the best for summer

American's be careful and stay of the road (and sidewalks) I am learning to drive a stander.


	7. remember when

Disclaimer: Aw do I have to, ok, I don't own the Thunder Birds, but I do want Bradley C. (Alan) . For real I don't own them, but I do own Amanda David, and Lucy.

Chapter 6

"Thunder Bird 3 to Thunder Bird 5 do you copy? Are we clear for docking?" Virgil asked as Thunder Bird 3 approached Thunder Bird 5 for the docking procedures.

"You are clear for docking, all procedures are ready. I am ready when you are. I am putting Thunder Bird 5 in auto mode as we speak." John replied as he put every thing into order.

Thunder Bird 3 positioned it's self and docked with Thunder Bird 5. Virgil and David powered down Thunder Bird 3 and entered Thunder Bird 5, only to be greeted by John.

"Help me get some things and we will be on our way back home. I don't know about you guys, but I can't wait to see Panda, I have missed her so much." John said to his Brother and friend.

"I agree with you there John, I can't wait to see Panda. I think dad is about to lose his mind now, wait I think everyone is about to lose their minds. I just don't want to lose her again. Do you remember the pictures The Hood sent dad, when he found out that we didn't die?" Virgil asked

John stood there remembering the horrible pictures The Hood had sent to them. Amanda had just been beaten and battered, her face was so bruised that they barely even recognized her. He had cut her hair nearly knee length hair to just above her ears. Her blond hair didn't even look blond; it looked like a mass of dried blood and dirt, but the scar that was on her right arm told them that it was her. She had fallen out of a tree and had busted her arm in three places. Brains had to stitch the long gash, but he couldn't help the scar.

_Flashback_

It was midmorning and Fermat had just come back with the mail. We all rushed to the mail to see if we received news on our little sister. The mail was lifted away just in time by our father, we all came to a halt and waited with earnest. Jeff looked thought the mail and pulled out a package that was addressed to the Tracy Family. Dad looked at us and opened the package and pulled out a DVD recording. He put the DVD in the player and turned the T.V. on.

"Good Morning Jeff, Boys. I have a little some thing I would like to show you." The Hood smiling form said as the DVD started to play.

The picture changed from The Hood to a man with a mean looking face, and a young girl sitting in a chair. The girl looked like she had been through hell and back again.

"That is Amanda, your little girl, she has not been following the rules so we are punishing her, for her bad behavior." The Hood said with a grin that would have sent Hades running.

Just after that the video cut off; there was no more.

"Damn it, why is he doing this to Amanda? She did nothing to him." Scott swore.

Virgil just hung his head and cried along with Gordon, they couldn't take it any more. They just couldn't.

I looked at my father and saw him crying as well. I knew this would be hard for him. To watch as his only daughter beaten in front of him, I couldn't take it anymore either. I walked out and went to my room, I walked to my bed and fell onto it and cried, I cried for all it was worth.

_End Flashback_

"John are you alright?" asked David

"Yeah I was just remembering something, but right now there is no time for memories. Let's go so we can met up with the others." John said as they prepared to leave Thunder Bird 5.

Both Virgil and David nodded their agreement and grabbed what they needed and loaded it on Thunder Bird 3.

"Thunder Bird 3 is now initiating separation from Thunder Bird 5 in 5.4.3.2.1 separation complete. We are now returning to base, are ETA is 2 hours." David said as he took control of Thunder Bird 3.

"Base this is Thunder Bird 3 do you copy?" Virgil called.

"This is base we read you. What is your ETA?" Jeff asked as he monitored the progress of Thunder Bird 3

"Just under 2 hours sir. Be ready when we get there Dad." John said.

"FAB son."

At St. Paul's Hospital

Gordon was now pacing back and forth in the waiting room, Scott had been in there for over an hour and he was getting worried. How he had missed his sister. Without her it was like missing half of himself. Their Dad had always said they were like two peas in a pod.

'God how I missed her, I hope she's all right. God don't let any thing happen to her, I'll do any thing.' Gordon's mind cried.

Lucy watched as Gordon paced around the waiting room, she had to do something to calm him down.

"Hey, Gordon right? What was your sister like, before she lost her memory and was kidnapped?" Lucy asked. 'This just has to take his mind off of worrying'

Gordon looked at Lucy and thought for a minute, then sat down in a seat next to her.

"She is a lot like me, we like to play jokes on everyone and swim, and she also likes to go really fast. I remember Scott taking her and me to a go-cart park, we raced and I lost every time. She was a speed daemon, probably still is. God how I missed her, it's been 2 whole years since she was taken from us. It was just a stroke of luck that we found her now, and I thank you so much." Gordon replied.

Amanda's Hospital Room

Scott looked at Amanda and sighed, they finally found her. It was over, the endless searching, crying, blaming. They finally had her back and no one was going to take her from them again, not as long has he was around.

Scott looked up at Gordon as he came into Amanda's room. He watched as Gordon sat at the other side of Amanda's bed and took her hand in his. Scott watched as Gordon laid his head next to her side, Gordon soon fell asleep like that.

'He's going to have one hell of a stiff neck, and a backache. He looks so happy that his little monster of a partner is back. God I hope she remembers us.' Scott told himself.

Lucy walked in to find Scott and Gordon sleeping next to Amanda, both were holding Amanda's hands. Lucy turned and caught one of the nurses and asked for two spare blankets. Then nurse nodded and gave her some off of a nearby gurney, then continued on his way. Lucy put both of the blankets on Scott and Gordon, she smiled then went outside to the waiting room to wait for the rest of their family to arrive. Gordon had told her that there were 2 other brothers and their Father, and that their last name was Tracy.

Tracy Island 2 hours later 

"Mr. Tracy, Thunder Bird 3 is coming in for landing procedures. Putting up cloaking device, and opening Thunder Bird 3's silo." Brains notified Jeff.

"Good Brains go get Fermat ready in Tracy one. I will finish everything here and get the boys to Tracy one. I'll tell Kyrano to watch the Island for me. Let's hope that the world doesn't need saving right at this moment." Jeff told brains and then sat down at the bases control center,

In the silo Thunderbird three landed with a hiss as the outside of the craft continued to cool itself off. The craft's re-entry had been quick, the anticipation the three pilots felt was reflected in the way they handled the large craft. Once all the post flight checks were complete and the craft was powered down the three boys quickly climbed off the craft and rushed into the house. With a quick greeting the boys ran to their rooms with the intent of dawning civilian clothes. For anyone to find out the Tracy family was the Thunderbirds would bring more trouble than the family was willing to deal with. They had enough on their plates already.

After changing the three boys met Jeff in the lounge, then the four of them quickly made their way to Tracy one. The boarded the small family plane and strapped them-selves in ready to begin the three hour flight. The energy inside of the plane was hard to describe, it almost seemed like following the rainbow to the pot of gold at the end.

"Kyrano, this is Tracy one we are ready for take off. Are we clear?" Virgil asked.

"Yes sir, you are all air ways are clear and safe. Have a safe flight and tell Miss Amanda I said hello." Kyrano replied.

"FAB" everyone replied.

TBC

AN: Hey ya'll, how is everyone doing. I just want to let ya'll all know that for a while I will be having to stop the chapters, my best friends brother is here and is dying. So I want to spend time with my cousin. (Family friend, we call them family)

I want to say thank you to Darkangel2005 for all the hard work she has done for me.

I also want to thank you all for reviewing and just those that don't but still read.

"Pace your self and keep that pace."


	8. she's found her Family

Chapter 7 

"Tracy one to Los Angeles airport do you copy? We are requesting landing."

"This is Los Angeles airport we read you loud and clear, runway 6 is clear for landing." The tower operator said.

"Roger that sir, we are starting landing procedures now. Could you be able to get a car ready for 6 people, we're in a hurry." Virgil said over the airway.

"Will do; have a safe landing ten-four."

With that the transmission ended and Tracy one started it's descent toward runway six.

"OK hang on everyone we'll be landing in a few minutes, just hang on." Virgil said as he ran through his landing procedures.

In the back of the private craft the passengers fastened their seatbelts in preparation for the landing. To make leaving the small plane quicker everyone on board made sure they had their belongings close at hand. Within moments Tracy One touched down on runway 6 with textbook skill, in the pilot seat Virgil quickly ran his post flight checks then powered the plane down.

"Okay, Virgil is everything done?" Jeff asked his middle son as Virgil stepped off the plane to join his family. Virgil nodded his head as he watched a large black car pull up next to the plane. The chauffeur stepped out of the car and made his way to Jeff's side.

"Here you go Mr. Tracy, do you want me to drive? The chauffeur asked with a smile.

"No Blake I can handle that, but Thank you for bringing the car." Virgil said to his close friend as he returned Blake's smile as he took the keys from the older man.

Blake nodded and smiled, as he turned to go back into to the airport.

"All right Boys, Brains, get in the car, John can you call Penny and fill them in; they need to know what we know about Amanda. With all of this excitement I completely forgot to call her." Jeff told everyone.

John smiled and nodded his head; he pulled out his cell phone, and quickly called Lady Penelope and Parker.

At St. Paul's Hospital 

"Scott, Scott wake up. Come on it's me Gordon. . . .Wakeup you nitwit." Gordon said as he shook his brother.

Scott woke up and glared at his younger Brother, when Gordon handed him a cup of coffee. Scott nodded his thanks and looked at Amanda and smiled; she looked like she was having a good dream.

"Thanks, Gordon do you think that everyone will make it before Amanda wakes up? I think Dad would just die if he wasn't here to welcome her back." Scott said as he shifted his glaze from Amanda to his younger brother.

Gordon looked at his watch, it read 5:30pm, he had called their Dad at 1:30pm. 'They should be here any minute now Scott.' Gordon thought to himself before he spoke to his brother in a soft tone.

"Don't worry Scotty, Dad will make it, he has to." Gordon said as he laid his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Gordon what do we do if she doesn't remember us? The Hood said that she'd be taught to hate everything dad has taught her. What if that happens? I know that I have to keep a strait head, but it is so hard just seeing her lay there so helpless." Scott said with a sigh.

Amanda's Memories

"SCOTT!" yelled an excited little girl as she ran up to her older brother.

"How was it? Did she fly smooth? Did you save any one?" the little girl rambled on.

"Whoa! Slow down Panda! I will tell you every detail after the debriefing. Ok?" Scott told his little sister.

Panda nodded her head in excitement, and ran to the lounge. Her brother Gordon and her were playing monopoly, and she was winning.

When she got there she saw Gordon putting together a prank for their brothers. Panda silently walked behind Gordon and just stood there watching, and when Gordon was just about to turn around, she jumped him.

"ROAR!" Panda screamed at Gordon.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" Gordon screamed

FLASH

"Daddy I don't fell good, my head hurts." A ten-year-old Amanda said as she approached her father.

"Come here sweetie let me check your temperature." Jeff said to his youngest child and only daughter.

Jeff picked her up and gently set her on the counter. "Just sit real still for a second sweetie, daddy will be right back." Jeff said as he quickly retrieved a thermometer from the infirmary.

"Open wide," Jeff said as he placed the tip into his daughter's mouth. "Now I need to sit real still and just wait until it beeps ok baby." Jeff said as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

After a few moments the thermometer beeped. "Let's see what this says." Jeff said as he took the thermometer from his daughter's mouth.

"Your temperature is 99.6." He said as he stared at the display. 'A little high, so let's snip this in the bud before it gets worse.' Jeff thought to himself.

"Daddy is going to give you some medicine to make that temperature go away ok." He said as he stepped away from Amanda and returned with a small bottle of children's Tylenol. "This will make you feel better in no time." Jeff said as he handed his daughter one of the tablets.

"Now you need to rest so that you don't get any worse." Jeff said as he picked her up and walked toward her room then laid her in bed and tucked her in with a kiss. "Night sweetheart, have good dreams." Jeff said as he kissed her one more time then turned to leave the room. Amanda was asleep before he reached the door.

FLASH 

"GORDON! Get you butt over here or I am going to tear apart!" Virgil screamed as he chased his younger brother around the house.

Gordon quickly changes his course and headed toward the stairs, his new destination was his room. Virgil was quickly gaining; he didn't have time to get to his room. Gordon quickly ducked into his sister's room and locked the door before Virgil was able to get his hands on his younger sibling.

"What did you this time you dumd ass?" Amanda asked without looking up from her homework.

"I accidentally destroyed one of Virgil's paintings. Please hide me, I'll do any thing." Gordon pleaded

Amanda still didn't look up from her homework, but made a slight grunt.

"Get out of here Gordon I have homework to do and I won't get it done if you're here. Go hide in John's room; he's in space so you can be there forever if you need to be." Amanda said in a bored tone. "Plus you deserve what you are going to get, you how special his paintings are to him."

Gordon look at his little sister with a look of mock hurt plastered on his face, but he turned and unlocked her door and carefully stepped out into the hall. The coast looked clear, so he quickly headed for John's room. He was almost there when a strong arm grabbed him from behind. He turned only to look into the face of a very pissed off Virgil.

"Oh shit."

In the lobby of St. Paul's Hospital 

Lucy sat in the lobby of the hospital waiting for the rest of Amanda's family; Gordon called them a few hours ago, then he asked her if she could bring them to Amanda's room when they arrived. She had been waiting for them for four hours; hopefully they would arrive soon, she was anxious to meet the rest of her family.

Lucy was reading a magazine when she saw a group of people walk into the lobby. They looked around as if they were hoping to find someone, the older one started to walk to the receptionists desk that was on her right.

"Sir? Are you by any chance Jeff Tracy?" Lucy asked as Jeff passed her.

Jeff looked at her and nodded when she smiled he put on a confused look. How would she know how he was?

"Good, I was asked to wait for you and your family. You see your son Gordon asked me to take you to Amanda's room. I suppose you would like to know how I know Gordon and Amanda." Lucy said as she stared at Jeff.

Jeff nodded, a look of slight confusion on his face.

"I am Lucy Lancaster; I found Amanda on my door step 3 days ago She was very weak and dehydrated. I took her and treated her as best I could. The first time she awoke she thought I was her mother. When she awoke on the third day she told me what happened to her and how she came to be on my doorstep. She didn't remember anything but her name so I offered to bring her here to the hospital to get a blood test. That is when I nearly ran over your sons as they were crossing the street, I assure you neither one of them were injured." She quickly added when she spotted the panicked look beginning to form on his face. "When I approached your boys they spotted Amanda, the shock of it all must have been too much for her and she collapsed. That is how we all came to be here, now I am sure you want to see your daughter, I'll take you to her room now." She said as she walked toward the elevator.

When they reached Amanda's room Lucy knocked and waited for an answer. She heard a muffled 'Who is it?' then answered, "It's me Lucy. I have your father with me." She answered.

The door opened, and Gordon flung himself into his father's arms.

"Dad! You made it; it's so good to see you." Gordon said when he finally let go of his father.

Gordon led them inside where they found Scott sitting next to a sleeping Amanda. Jeff went to Amanda's bedside and sat down; he looked to Scott for some answers.

"How is she, has she woken up yet?" he asked.

"Not yet, but the doctor said she should be awake soon. I'm just happy you're here to see her wake up." Scott replied.

Lucy looked around the small room and smiled before she made her way to the door and showed herself out. She had decided that the family needed some time alone with their missing family member.

The door opened and a Middle-aged man walked in to see everyone. Confused he looked at the chart; it said that she has no memory of anything but her name. So who are these people?

"Excuse me this is Amanda's room," The doctor asked when he looked up from the chart. "Forgive me, but this patient has amnesia, and there was no record of any family, so if I may ask who are you?"

"We are her family and we want to be here when she wakes." John told the Doctor, his tone daring the older man to challenge him.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you're the Tracy family right? How did you come to be here the day she was checked into the hospital? How do I know you are really her family?" The Doctor asked as he stared at Jeff.

"Doctor, I can give you a blood sample if that will make you happy, I am sure that everyone in this room would be willing to supply you with a sample if that is what it would take to prove to you we are her true family." Jeff said as everyone else in the room nodded their head in agreement.

The doctor nodded then left to get the blood kit. They sat in silence and waited for the doctor to return, they all jumped up when they heard a soft moan come from the bed.

Jeff and his sons all crowded around Amanda as she fought to open her eyes. She rolled her head from side to side, her and eyes opened slowly.

Amanda vision was hazy and blurred, and all she could make out were shapes and slight smudges. After a moment her vision cleared and she looked into the smiling faces of her family. . . . these people were her family; she remembered her family!

"Daddy? Scott? Gordon? John? Virgil?" Amanda questioned with tears swelling up in her eyes as she pushed herself up in the bed.

"Amanda sweetie it's good to have you awake, I missed you so much. Your brothers and I looked everywhere for you. Do you remember what happened? Anything at all?" Jeff asked tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

Amanda nodded and started to cry, how she had missed her father and her brothers. She wiped her eyes and looked around the room again, she was in a single hospital room and her family, her real family, surrounded her.

Jeff gathered Amanda in to his arms and rocked her back and forth telling her how much he loved her and that she was his little girl.

"She remembers us Scott she remembers us!" Cried Gordon as his brother held him.

Jeff backed out and let his sons hug her; Gordon was the first to hold her, he held his little sister tightly afraid to let her go. He was telling her sorry over and over again. Gordon moved away and Scott and John came up.

"Hey kiddo, we missed you. Oh my god you should have seen us, John and I were looking everywhere for you, but we never gave up hope that we would get you back. Thanks to Lucy we found you, well actually you found us." Scott to her as he broke out into laughter, John just held her as she cried into his shoulder.

Virgil came up to her and gave her a teary smile; it took a lot to get her family to cry. Now they all were crying, now all she wanted to do was go home, but first she had to thank Lucy, without her she never would have found her family.

The doctor came in with the needed supplies for their blood samples. He looked around at the small room and smiled as he placed the blood tray on the nearby counter then stepped over to Amanda's side.

"Hello Amanda, do you remember anything? Like who your family is?" the doctor asked as he stared at the young girl.

"Yes sir, I do. This is my father Jeff Tracy, and my brothers, Scott, John, Virgil, and Gordon. I remember them." Amanda told the Doctor with a huge smile. "Could you please send a Lucy here please? I don't know her last name, but she's the one who brought me here." Amanda asked as he looked at the doctor.

The Doctor nodded his head and left to find the woman named Lucy.

Lucy walked in to the room and smiled.

"How are you doing little one? You had me worried when you fainted in front of my truck." Lucy asked as she walked over to Amanda.

"I'm fine thank you for all your help; I could never repay you for all you have done for me." Amanda said as she smiled at the older woman.

Lucy smiled and said that it was nothing.

"Well I know that there are a couple of people at home that want to see you. The Hood is still out there and I don't want any chances, I just want to get you home safely." Jeff said as he held his Daughter tightly.

The End………… For Now.

If any one wants me to make a sequel, just email me and tell me what you think should be in it. I really like it when I have people telling me what they'd like in the story. Well so long for now and have a great day.


End file.
